cbbt_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Lady Kyra Manderly
Full Name: Kyra Manderly Title : Lady Nickname(s): Lady of White Harbor, Warden of the White Knife, Sex: Female Age: 22 Orientation/Sexual preference: Straight *Appearance* Height: 5’5 Weight: 55kg Eye colour: Blue-Green Hair colour(s): Honey blonde Hair length: long, waist length Hairstyle: straight Body build: slim, toned. Complexion: fair Scars/ Birthmarks/Tattoos/Piercing (What and Where): A scar on her left forearm, the result of an accidental trident wound. And callouses on her bow fingers, from long use. *House and Background* House: Manderly Region: North Marital status (Single, married, dating, etc.): Single Family: Wyman Manderly – Great Grandfather (deceased in bloodshed with the Freys and Boltons A Dance Of Dragons – ASoIaF) Wylis Manderly – Grandfather (deceased at the Red Wedding A Storm of Swords – AsoIaF) Wynafryd Manderly – Mother (married Daryn Hornwood, both deceased.) Extra: Has a Weirwood Bow, a gift from her father for her Nameday, and her own Trident inscribed with the words of her House. Background: *Personality and Health* Personality: Best traits of their personality: Has a kind heart and a quick mind Worst traits of their personality: is selfish and impetuous, often loses her temper but cools quickly. Good habits: Is always active, does not like to do nothing. Is disciplined. Bad habits: *Current Information* Faith (religion): The Seven. The only house in the North to follow the Seven, as the Manderlys originated from the Reach Alignment (Allies): the North Enemies: None as yet, but the Manderlys have long and bitter history with the Freys and the Boltons since the War of Five Kings, when both her great grandfather Wyman and her grandfather and granduncle Wylis and Wendel were killed at the Red Wedding and its aftermath. Associations: Prosperous trade with the Free Cities, and is friendly with the leaders of all. Once a year will make a pilgrimage to one of these cities to ensure good relations. Magical Abilities: greensight/greendreams (A person with greensight sometimes dreams as other people, but the green dreams are different, filled with symbolic meaning, images, and metaphors of what is to come.1 The meaning behind the dreams is not always obvious, but the dreamer experiences the fulfillment of visions in the unfolding of events. Supposedly these dreams can concern the dreamer or another person, but the dreamer will be able to tell the difference. Greenseers might also dream of their own deaths. A Wiki of Ice and Fire Or, better summed up as - "My brother has the greensight. He dreams things that haven't happened, but sometimes they do." -Meera Reed ) **DISCLAIMER - She does not have dreams about the future because this is RP. I am not the sole writer of these stories so having dreams about the future would be likening to trying to influence what other people write, which amounts to metagaming at best, and godmodding at worst, which is something that I DO NOT and REFUSE to do. She has dreams of current and past events, and doesnot understand them, or interprets them how she will. This means she may be wrong, just as Melisandre was with her abilities many times. On the other hand, Kyra is mostly unaware of her dreams and doesnt really care about them either at this point in time.** Mastered Weapon: Bow Skills (Not meaning powers): Bow, daggers, Trident (spear) Tournament Skills: Archery, Song, melee Hobbies: singing, sailing, archery, hunting, cyvasse, reading. Extras: House Manderly of White Harbor is a noble family in the north whose seat is the New Castle in the city of White Harbor. They are among the most powerful and loyal vassals of House Stark as well as the richest northern family due to their control of the only city in the region. Unlike most other northern houses,1 the Manderlys follow the Faith of the Seven instead of the old gods, as the family emigrated from the Reach after the Andal invasion. The Manderlys' blazon is a white merman with dark green hair, beard and tail, carrying a black trident, over a blue-green field.. Manderly guards wield tridents instead of spears.4 The Manderlys are one of the few great houses of the north to follow the Faith of the Seven instead of the old gods and thus have a strong tradition of knighthood.1 (Ref. A wiki of Ice and Fire)